


Fangan Ronpa: Welcome Despair!

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fangan, Fangan Ronpa, Fanganronpa, Fankids - Freeform, Multi, Second Generation, fankid, second gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Unlike the world of the original Dangan Ronpa games, this world is ruled by magic and talent. Sometimes, magic and talent overlap, and that’s where Prowess Academy comes in. Housing the children of past Hope’s Peak alumni is quite the accomplishment.Getting them to kill each other is another.





	1. Prologue Side A Section 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fangan based on this stupid silly dumb idea i had read all about it here: https://drg2-welcomedespair.tumblr.com/post/175314951784/so-basically-heres-what-i-did-i-made-up-this

**PROLOGUE: Awaken Despair!**

**[SCENE OPENS TO A TOTALLY BLACK SCREEN. ONLY THE TEXT BOX IS OF A DIFFERENT COLOR.]**

**???:** _Despair._

**???:** _It is a natural part of the universe. Hope cannot exist without Despair. Despair cannot exist without Hope._

**???:** …

**???:** _...but. Was there really a need for this kind of Despair? The type that tears out your soul and crushes it to pieces right in front of you? Dangling Hope right in front of your nose, then snatching it away just as quickly?_

**???:** _I don’t… I don’t know anything anymore. I don’t… I barely remember how we even got into this mess. ...ugh. Thinking about it makes my head hurt…_

**???:** _Head… hurt… my head hurt… when I woke up on that day._

**[FIRST SCENE FADES IN. A RED-HAIRED GIRL IS SITTING SLUMPED OVER IN A DESK, SHORT ANIMATION SHOWS HER EYES OPENING. SHE IS DRESSED IN A T-SHIRT AND GREEN PANTS.]**

**???:** Urgh… what the hell… my head hurts like, a lot. Did I put my collar on too tight again?

**[THE GIRL PUTS A HAND TO HER NECK TO CHECK THE DOG COLLAR THERE.]**

**???:** Nope, not too tight. Then… why did I pass out? Or maybe I just… fell asleep? No… that doesn’t really make any sense. Because… the last thing I remember before I lost consciousness was…

**[SHORT SCENE FLASHES BEFORE FADING AFTER A FEW SECONDS. THE SCENE IS OF THE SAME GIRL STANDING IN FRONT OF A MASSIVE SCHOOL BUILDING.]**

**???:** _...right. Right, I was standing in front of the school. The school I was supposed to be going to… the school called Prowess Academy._

**???:** _...oh! You still don’t know who I am._

**[THE NEXT SCENE IS OF THE GIRL, NOW SITTING UP STRAIGHT IN THE DESK, STARING WIDE-EYED AT THE CAMERA.]**

**??? (voiced):** My name is Hotaru Oowada-Kuwata, the Ultimate Fire Dancer, and… somehow, I think I got kidnapped.

**[CHAPTER TITLE SCREEN SHOWS FOR A FEW SECONDS, THAT BEING** _**PROLOGUE: AWAKEN DESPAIR!** _ **WHEN THE SCREEN FADES OUT, WE ARE NOW IN SPRITE VIEW. THE ENTIRE CLASSROOM IS NOW VISIBLE. HOTARU’S SPRITE APPEARS IN THE MIDDLE OF IT, LOOKING NERVOUS.]**

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** This… is a pretty odd place to take someone you’ve kidnapped. I mean… who kidnaps someone and takes them to a school, of all places? I mean, school _is_ a lot like torture for most high school students, but… huh?

**[SCREEN FLASHES AS THE CAMERA FOCUSES ON A SCHOOL LOGO.]**

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Hey! Hold on just a second, that’s the freakin’ Prowess Academy logo! What kind of a stupid trick is this?! Knocking us out and taking us to our own school. I’m gonna have some strong words with whoever decided _this_ was acceptable!

**[SCREEN RETURNS TO SPRITE VIEW, AND NOW HOTARU’S SPRITE IS LOOKING ANGRY.]**

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Okay, so, that just gave me more questions than answers. I got knocked out outside of the school -- _this_ school -- and instead of abducting me, they just… put me inside the same school? None of this makes any sense…

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _I was still talking out loud, but then I groaned and held my head, because it still throbbed like a bitch. I rubbed my temples, just like I’d seen my Papa do many times before. He said some days it was the only thing keeping him sane, and now I was starting to understand._

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Geez. I really hope something happens soon, ‘cause I’m getting bored. Might as well look around this room I guess.

**[A SHORT EXPLANATION OF THE GAME CONTROLS COMMENCES, AND THEN YOU NOW HAVE THE OPTION TO EXPLORE THE ROOM. FURNITURE IN THE CLASSROOM CAN BE SLAPPED FOR MONOCOINS, AND INTERACTING WITH OBJECTS ALSO HAS A CHANCE TO GIVE YOU MONOCOINS. AFTER YOU HAVE THOROUGHLY EXPLORED THE ROOM, THE SCREEN IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM CRACKLES TO LIFE. HOWEVER, THERE IS SO MUCH STATIC, ALL YOU CAN SEE IS THE OUTLINE OF WHAT APPEARS TO BE A CHUBBY CAT. THE CAT’S VOICE IS MONOTONOUS AND DRONING LIKE A BORED TEACHER.]**

**???:** Testing. Testing. One two three. Can you little hellions hear me in there? Alright, lovely. I’m opening the doors to your rooms one by one. Make your way to the gymnasium at the end of the hallway, it’s marked with arrows so you don’t miss it. Once you’re in there, stay there. And don’t do anything weird.

**[THE SCREEN SWITCHES OFF. NOW WE ARE BACK TO LOOKING AT HOTARU, WHO LOOKS SHOCKED.]**

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:**...what the hell was that?! This shit was weird before, but now it’s just downright stupid! Why, I oughta…

**[SMOKE BEGINS TO FLOAT UP FROM BENEATH HOTARU’S FEET. HER SPRITE CHANGES TO LOOK WORRIED.]**

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Eeee! Dad told me not to burn anything on my first day, crap, crap, crap! He’s gonna be so mad!

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _Oh, that’s right. I haven’t told you about how our world works yet! See, in our world, every human is born with some sort of magic inside of them. Hell, some humans are even born using magic! Energy magic is pretty powerful, and when it combines from two different people, a baby can form, basically. Well, technically, the soul forms first, then the body develops around it, and after three days, a baby appears close to one of the parents. Magic pretty much rules our world, and I was lucky enough to be born with fire magic. Unfortunately, that means whenever I get upset -- which, apparently, happens a lot -- I end up singing the carpet._

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Dammit! How am I supposed to explain this? Ugh. It’s the staff’s fault for pulling this stupid prank on us anyway. They’re getting what they deserve.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _I crossed my arms and pouted for a while, trying to see if it’d make me feel better. I’m pretty stubborn, so it took about five minutes for me to realize my efforts were in vain and lean back on one of the desks. I tried to play it cool._

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** I hope they open those stupid doors soon, I’m getting bored.

**[AS SOON AS SHE FINISHES SPEAKING, THERE IS A LOUD OBNOXIOUS BUZZING NOISE, AND THE DOOR TO THE CLASSROOM SWINGS OPEN WITH A CREAK. HOTARU’S SPRITE LOOKS NERVOUS AGAIN.]**

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:**...well, alrightie then. I’m not gonna complain. Now I can go look for a way out of this dump… the gym probably has windows or something, right? I could climb out. Worse comes to worse, I’ll just blast a hole in the side of the building with my fire. This is nuts.

**[THE PLAYER NOW HAS THE OPTION TO MOVE HOTARU DOWN THE HALLWAY. TRYING TO GO IN ANOTHER DIRECTION RESULTS IN A SHORT DIALOGUE BOX POPPING UP, SAYING YOU NEED TO GET TO THE GYMNASIUM. WHEN THE DOOR IS FINALLY REACHED, THERE IS A PAUSE.]**

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _I didn’t know what to expect as I approached those doors. Everything was already so strange, there was no way I could predict what was going to happen next. Anything could be waiting on the other side._

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** …

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. And then…_

\---

  
  



	2. Prologue: Side A Section 2

**[AS HOTARU PUSHES THE DOORS OPEN, FIFTEEN STUDENTS ARE REVEALED TO BE STANDING THERE IN A PANORAMIC CG. THE FOLLOWING PARTS ARE VOICED.]**

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** What? There’s… a whole bunch of other kids here?

**??? (SOFT VOICE):** Oh! And that makes sixteen, do you think that’s the last of us?

**??? (GRUFF VOICE):** Well, we usually got released five minutes after each other, right? By my calculations, that means we should’ve heard another buzz by now. Since there wasn’t one…

**??? (EASYGOING VOICE):** Then we can assume that the student joining us is the last.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Hey… what are you guys talking about? Were we _all_ kidnapped?

**[FULLY-VOICED PART ENDS HERE AS THE CG CHANGES TO A SPRITE VIEW.]**

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _While there were a lot of people I didn’t recognize, there was one voice that cut through the other students’ with clarity. One that was all too familiar._

**??? (SHOUTING, ANGRY VOICE):** Hey! Outta the way, fuckers, that’s my baby sister!

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Huh? Shugo?

**[THE SPRITE OF A SHORT GIRL WITH DARK HAIR AND TIGER STRIPE TATTOOS UP AND DOWN HER ARMS APPEARS IN FRONT OF THE REST OF THE SPRITES. AFTER SHE APPEARS, CUE TITLE CARD: SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU, ULTIMATE SUKEBAN.]**

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Gotta say, I didn’t expect _you_ ta show up here, sis. Figured if I ever got kidnapped, it’d just be me.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** So it’s true, then? We were kidnapped?

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Looks like it. Kinda fuckin’ weird though, cause like. Ain’t this where we were goin’ in the first place? We were s’posed ta’ be here.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Yeah, that’s what I thought! If they wanted to take us away, why would they bring us to Prowess, where we already were? It’s not like the school’s unfamiliar, too, it’s my second year here.

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** My second year here, too. Wait, hold up, how’s it your second year if ya weren’t here before?

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Huh? But… I never remember you coming here either? How could we have been here and totally missed each other?

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Y’know, I might not be a smartass, but even _I_ know it ain’t possible ta go to a school like this one an’ not see each other. Well… when I think about it, I don’t even remember _last_ year here. Like, nothin’. I know it’s my second year, but there’s a fuckin’ gap in my head.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _Shugo’s words unsettled me as she reached my side. Based on everyone else’s reactions, they were also unsettled and probably feeling the same thing. What in the hell had happened to all of us? And how had it happened all at the same time?_

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Anyway, there ain’t no reason ta freak out just yet. So far, everythin’s pretty normal. My phone’s gone, but we’ll prolly get ‘em back sooner rather than later.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Oh! My phone!

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _I dug around in my pocket for my electronics, but sure enough, they weren’t there. I’m not really sure what I was expecting._

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Crap! I _really_ hope they give those back soon. I can’t function without my calendar…

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Y’know, if ya just got a normal calendar, ya wouldn’t have this problem.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Whatever, like you’re not attached to your phone by the hip!

**???:** Ugh. Youths these days. So reliant on their… technology. It’s so disgusting.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _And there it was again. That same droning, bored, monotonous voice from earlier was speaking again. Only this time, it sounded clearer and closer. We all turned our heads towards the front of the gym, and then…_

**[SHORT ANIMATION REMINISCENT OF THE FIRST GAME. ALL OF THE STUDENTS ARE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GYM AS THE CAMERA PANS BELOW THEM TO THE STAGE AT THE FRONT OF THE GYM AS A BLACK AND WHITE CAT WITH A GLOWING RED EYE APPEARS ON THE STAGE, GRACEFULLY, DESPITE ITS CHUBBY APPEARANCE. IT LANDS DELICATELY AND STARES AT THE STUDENTS.]**

**???:** I can’t possibly think of a worse place to be than surrounded by you little head lice. I’d rather be in a dog kennel. At least the dogs make pleasant conversation at times.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Hey! How about you stop insulting us and start telling us what’s going on, cat!

**???:** Bold of you to assume I’m a simple cat. Even bolder to assume you’re the ones in charge.

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** ‘Course we’re the ones in charge! No matter what ya’ are, a robot or a mutant cat or whatever, we could kick yer ass in three seconds flat.

**???:** Violence against the principal is expressly forbidden.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _Suddenly, the cat’s eyes glowed with what looked like malice, and its voice got cold. An aura of danger surrounded it._

**???:** Now. You’ll be quiet until I’ve finished. I’m not a simple cat, my name is Mononeko. I might not be organic like you cretins, but I don’t need to be. You’ll address me as Headmaster, Principal, or Mononeko. No cutesy nicknames like you fools like to give little cute things like me.

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Heh. _Bold of you to assume_ we think yer cute. Anyway, what’re you gonna do to us, lick us to death?

**MONONEKO:** No. It would be much easier and simpler to kill you with one of these.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _As it spoke, what appeared to be two gatling guns came down from the ceiling and trained themselves on us._

**MONONEKO:** I could use my claws, but I prefer not to get my paws dirty.

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Tch… this cat ain’t pussyfootin’ around.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** N-now’s not the time for jokes, Shugo! What if it decides to shoot us?

**MONONEKO:** Hmm… I won’t. As long as you don’t make any more advances towards me.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _The gatling guns went away after it said that, and I let out a sigh of relief I didn’t know I was holding in._

**MONONEKO:** Now that I’ve shown you what I can do, I hope you brats will be a little more respectful. Not that you should’ve needed it, respect should come naturally, after all.

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Now, why should we be respectin’ the jackass who put us here?

**MONONEKO:** Hey now, as much as I love taking credit for things I did, I won’t take blame for something I didn’t. I’m not the one who brought you here, no. You’ll meet Master later, after you all get to know each other a little bit. And then, Master will tell you about the fun little game you diaper babies are sure to enjoy. Now, the doors to this gym’ll be locked until each and every one of you talk to each other.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Wait, hold on! What kind of game could we be playing, this isn’t funny at all!

**MONONEKO:** Hmm, that one asks too many questions for its own good. Have to keep an eye on that one. Anyway, tata for now, nits.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _And then, before anything else could be said, the cat disappeared in a puff of smoke, and we were all left staring at each other. We still had no idea what was going on… and no clue if we could trust each other or not._

**[THE SPRITE OF A TALL GIRL WITH DIRTY BLONDE HAIR WEARING A LAB COAT POPS UP. SHE LOOKS CONFUSED.]**

**???:** Well… I guess, for now, it’s a good idea to do what the cat says.

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Oh, really? You’re just gonna go along with that nutjob? It prob’ly wants us ta think we’re safe or somethin’ an’ then start offin’ us one by one.

**???:** Well… we don’t have any other choice, do we? These doors are locked until we talk, so… it’d be best to just get to know each other. Sticking to the basics might be a good idea, though. We can just give our names, talents, and parents.

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Wait, why our parents?

**???:** Dunno, I just have a feeling it could be important later, that’s all! We don’t remember how we got here, right? But if we can remember our families, we might remember connections we used to have!

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Shugo, she’s kinda right. Anything that might help us remember, we gotta do!

**SHUGO OOWADA-ISHIMARU:** Ugh, fine, whatever. But I’m stickin’ with you. I don’t trust any of these other weirdos.

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** Didn’t expect anything else out of you, Shugo!

**HOTARU OOWADA-KUWATA:** _And so, without a single clue in our minds about what was to come, we went to go about introducing ourselves to everyone. Little did we know, this was going to be the last peaceful moment in this school before we were all thrust into terrible, gut-wrenching despair._


End file.
